Behind The Mask
by Kendallgrace
Summary: Alternate Universe. After his Parent's were murdered when he was young, Darien found himself becoming a Vigilante of the night. What happens when Darien finds himself falling for the one woman he could not help, who happens to hate his secret identity?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do NOT own Sailor Moon**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this new Story I'm working on I'm also going to be updating Treason of the Heart soon so be sure to check it out!**

Prologue

Behind the Mask

"Darien love come on we are going to be late!" Damion yelled from down stairs.

"I'll be down in just a minute!" Damion sighed. He felt two loving arms wrap around him and smiled.

"You know he is just excited. I am sure he's gathering all his toys to show your mom." She laughed.

"I know but it's a four hour drive and we are already behind schedule. " Damion reasoned.

"Ok, Dad I'm ready!" Darien came running down the stairs. "Wait until grandma see's the surprise I made her!"

"Well we have to get there first for her to see it! Come on all our things are already in the car!" They all headed to the car. Darien was so happy they were going to take this trip for the week. His dad was always busy and his mom was already handling charity events. It was finally just going to be them for one whole week. They jumped in the car. The rain began to fall.

"Damion maybe you should pull over its beginning to become too rough." Lidia suggested.

"I can handle it." Damion laughed.

"Please for me?" Lidia asked. Damion sighed.

"Alright, alright." She smiled. "Thank you. Darien are you ok hunny?"

"Yeah mama. Look, I made this for you!" He exclaimed handing his colorful masterpiece to his mother. She glowed with joy looking at it. It was a picture of all of them. "I love it darling. It's perfect!" Lidia exclaimed.

"Who knows son you might have a career as an artist! Darien, that's quite the picture." His dad smiled as he pulled off the road.

"Thanks dad! I was hoping you would like it! I made Grandma and Pop one too!" They had parked at the edge of the road. Until the storm could passed.

Suddenly, a car pulled up behind them. His dad gazing into the rear view mirror the lights were blinding. His mother gazed at the car.

"I wonder what's going on with them." His mother stated.

"They are probably waiting out the storm like us." The car behind them flashed their lights at them and honked the horn.

"I guess they are trying to get my attention." Damion said. He unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the door. Lidia's hand stilled him.

"Damion, its rough outside. We cannot even see who it is maybe you shouldn't go." The weariness in her voice was obvious.

"It will be fine Lidia. If it were

us, we would want someone to help us. You stay in the car with Darien. Lock the door just in case." He ruffled Darien's hair. "Keep your mom calm sport I'll be right back ok?"

"Yeah daddy."

Damion got out of the car squinting his eyes. The rain was coming down hard, thunder and lightning cackling. He walked towards the vehicle behind him. The windows were tinted black he was unable to see a thing. He knocked on the vehicles window.

"Hello? Do you guys need some help?" He shouted over the sound of the rain. A man rolled down the window.

"Yeah, it seems one of my tires are flat I have a spare in the back will you mind helping me change it?" The man asked.

"Sure. Just pop your trunk and I'll grab the spare." Damion said. He made his way to the back of his car. The man had opened his trunk. He looked into the trunk he could not find a spare.

"Hey buddy I don't see a spare in here." He turned around and felt his blood run cold. The man gave him a chilling smile holding his knife towards Damion.

"Opps. Must have forgotten." The man lunged towards Damion gutting him in the stomach. Blood was seeping out. He fell to his knees. A gurgling sound came from his throat.

Lidia turned around when she heard a startling noise. She saw a figure charge towards her window. Glass shattered. She screamed.

"Mama! What's happening?" Darien yelled.

"Run Darien!" She screamed. The man swiftly grabbed her by the neck.  
"Shut up bitch!"

"Don't hurt my son please!" Suddenly a man opened the back door grabbing Darien.

"No! Do not hurt my mama! Please! Daddy help!"

"Your dad's dead you brat." The next thing Darien knew was darkness.

…

25 years later…

Darien stared at his parents graves. Even after all this time sometimes it did not feel real that they were gone. He could still hear his father's laugh or smell his mother's perfume. Would they be proud of the man he had become? On the other hand, would they be disappointed he was still alone and to himself.

He set the flowers down upon the grave. He sighed. Glancing at his watch he was late he needed to get going.

He got into his car and sped off he had an important meeting.

He walked into his penthouse. His visitor already waiting for him inside.

"Sorry I'm late." He quipped. Kunzite looked up at him.

"Darien I am aware of what day it is you know… I am surprised you still wanted to meet." Darien said nothing as he poured him a glass of Scotch.

"Did you find out what I needed?" He asked.

Kunzite sighed. "You know this could be considered border line stalking Darien."

"I have to protect her Kunzite. I owe her that much." He declared.

"Darien she doesn't even know who you are. You need to stop beating yourself up over something you couldn't prevent." Kunzite declared.

"Did you get the information or not?" Darien asked.

"Her name is Serena Whittington. She lives in the Upper West Side. She is a schoolteacher. First grade." Kunzite said.

Darien nodded. "Did you find out anything else on her?"

"She was in a relationship with Diamond Hughes two years ago. They broke up I am not sure why. Other than that, I really don't have much more information."

Darien nodded not saying anything. "She would be around 26. It's almost three years ago now since it happened."

"You can't save everyone Darien." Kunzite reasoned.

"She shouldn't have had to go through that. I should have been able to stop it." He slammed his drink down. "I will be back this evening. Don't wait up."

Kunzite watched as his friend left. He released a sigh. Darien tried to put the whole world on his shoulders.

….

Darien found himself sitting on bench in front of the elementary school. The school bell had long ago rang releasing all the children. He had been waiting for her… hoping she would come out. It had been so long since he had last seen her. After it first happened, he watched her every day. Over time, he lost track of her. It was coming up on three years since the incident and she haunted him every night. He had hoped finding her would make it stop just to get a glimpse of her. He had to make sure she was all right. That he had not left her broken…

He stood checking his watch. It was time he head home. He had probably missed her. He started to walk when he ran into someone. Books and papers went flying everywhere.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." A crystal bell voice rang out. He looked down and gasped. It was she. Her hair was silvery blonde and windblown. She looked up at him. It was her eyes that captured him; they were the same crystal blue he had remembered. It was then he realized he was gaping at her.  
"No, let me help you. It was my fault." He began helping her pick up the papers.

"Well if you insist I guess I can let you take the blame." He heard her giggle. He gave her a slow smile.

"It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to let you take the blame now would it?" She blushed.

"I suppose it wouldn't." She tilted her head in thought. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

He cleared his throat. "No, I don't believe so. I think I would remember a face as pretty as yours."

She raised a brow at him. "Ah, gentlemanly and charming too. Does this move work with all the ladies you bump into?"

He chuckled. "Only the blonde school teachers."

Her brows furrowed in thought. "How did you know I was a school teacher?" Shit. He was not supposed to know that.

"Well, I was just assuming you were a teacher being that you came out of the school with all these homework assignments to grade. Either that or you have been held back in fifth grade quite a few times." She laughed.

"What can I say? My multiplication tables are my worst enemy."

"Perhaps I can tutor you sometime."

"Excuse me?" She asked and he felt embarrassed.

"I mean, I was joking… you know I meant to say…" She busted into laughter.

"You should see your face. I will tell you what. How about I give you my number and maybe we can discuss a tutoring program for me over dinner." She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her number. She handed it to him.

"I would like that. I will give you a call." He said.

"I would like that… What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't its Darien." He held his hand out and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you Darien. I am Serena. Can't wait to hear from you." She smiled and turned to leave.

"I'll see you soon…" He winked.

What had he gotten himself into?

…

"So I see you're in a better mood from earlier. Care to tell me why?" Kunzite asked.

"I went and saw her." He said.

"What? Did you tell her who you were?" Kunzite shouted.

"Of course not Kunzite! What was I going to do walk up to her and say 'Hello, I am Tuxedo Mask?' Yeah, that would have went over really well. She would have thought I was certified." He scoffed. "I introduced myself and got her number. We are going to go on a date."

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Kunzite asked.

He sighed. "I don't know at first I just wanted to know if she was ok. Then I caught myself needing to know more. I am not going to get information from her by not talking to her."

Kunzite shook his head. "Be careful, Darien."  
Suddenly the police scanner went off. Kunzite exited the room to hear it. He came back in.

"Darien, a group of robbers just broke into the Grand Bank." Kunzite came back.

Darien knew what this meant… he was needed.

…

"Hurry the fuck up Frank! The police are coming!" The man carried three bags of cashed. He was getting pissed.

"You think I give a fuck about the police, Mark? Let them try and stop me." The man sneered. They both jolted at a banging noise in the back.

Frank shot his gun off in the corner.

"Jesus Frank! You can't be shooting off at every little noise save that for when the pigs come!"

"I heard something Mark someone's in here! We can't have any witnesses."

"We're wearing mask you dolt!" Mark yelled.

"But we said our names!" Frank cried.

"Stay here you idiot and shoot anyone who comes in that front door."

Mark made his way to the area the noise was coming from. He hear a banging noise again. He drew his weapon around the corner. He sighed in relief when he saw it was the air conditioner blowing an open door against the wall.  
"I told you there was no one to be scared of Frank! No one's here!"

"Except for me…" Mark turned around his weapon was knocked out his hand and he found himself held up against the wall.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mark rasped out.

"I am Tuxedo Mask."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! Much love.-Kendallgrace**

Behind the Mask

Darien felt the hot water beat down on his muscles it felt good since he had a tiring night. It took him hours to subdue his victims until the police arrived. He sighed. It was Friday; he had a meeting and many last minutes strings to tie up with a project he had been working on. However, his thoughts were on Serena. The blonde-haired woman was becoming a borderline obsession to him. He needed something to occupy his mind. He felt two slender arms wrap around his waist.

"Good Morning lover." Hannah purred.

His eyes snapped open he turned to her. "What are you doing here Hannah? I thought I made it clear I don't want to see you anymore?"

She smiled coyly at him. "You were just having a bad day baby. I know you did not mean it."

"I am positive I did. Now get the fuck out." He growled. He got out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist. She pouted.

"Darien, I don't understand why we play this game. You have been so stressed lately why don't you let me relieve some of that tension?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. She just could not grasp the fact he was no longer interested.

"KUNZITE!"

Kunzite came running in. "Yes sir!"

"Please escort Ms. Hannah to security please."

"What?" She screeched. Kunzite grabbed her by the arm quickly leading her out of the way.

Soon he heard his phone ringing in the background. He sighed.

"Shields here." He answered.

"Um, hi. Is this Darien?" His heart stopped at the sound of her voice.

Clearing his throat, he answered. "Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Serena… I do not know if you remember me. We met at the elementary school I teach at the other day. You said you wanted to tutor me?" She giggled.

He smiled into the phone. "Oh yes! Serena, hi! How are you?"

"I am fine… listen… I was wondering maybe you would like to join me for dinner tonight. I normally do not do stuff like this… I hope you do not think it's weird."

"Not at all! I would love to go to dinner tonight. Where would you like to go?" He almost could not contain his excitement.

"Surprise me. I like surprises."

He laughed. "Ok, text me your address and I will pick you up at 7:00 P.M."

"See you tonight." They hung up.

"Tonight…"He whispered.

….

"Good morning Mr. Shields. You have a visitor waiting for you in your office." Amy spoke.

"Thank you, Amy."

Walking in the room Darien stalled.

"Diamond, how interesting to see you here. I was not expecting you until next week." Darien stated.

"Ah yes, I got in early to see an old friend actually. I figured I'd make an appearance to see if we could do lunch tomorrow to discuss business."

"I will have my secretary check that for you on the way out. IF you don't mind though I am quite busy so I will have to cut this short if that is all you came for."

Diamond chuckled. "You always were to the point. I will see myself out then. See you tomorrow."

Watching Diamond leave Darien sighed and picked up the phone.

"Zoi, I need a favor I need you to follow Diamond for a few days. I believe him and I might be after the same thing."

"Sure thing boss. What exactly is Diamond after?" Zoi chirped back.

"A woman name Serena. Follow him and report to me. I want him watched at all times."

"You got it sir!"

He sighed. All Serena needed was Diamond back in her life messing things up. She had too much going on already for him to come back in and add more stress.

He sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

…

Although, Serena had given Darien her address, it was he playing a part. He could not let her know he had already known where she lived for a while. He had watched her sleep, lock her door at night, and considered himself as her protector. Serena, Darien had learned was far too trusting. She had a big heart and was always willing to help others despite the consequences. To most Darien knew he would be seen as a stalker. He would agree in most circumstances. However, no one but a few knew what Serena had endured. They did not know that she looked out her window multiple times a night. She jumped at little things and was always looking over her shoulder. He took it upon himself to watch over her. He owed that much to her. It was his fault she was like this anyways. She was always secretly living in fear. He learned she never got too personal with others. The only man she let get close was Diamond and that ended awfully. He got out and walked to the door attendant.

He headed up to her apartment.

He was startled to realize she was opening the door.

She was beautiful. He could not help but notice. He pushed that thought in the back of his mind. He was not here to get involved; he just wanted to get a better understanding of her mind set. He needed to know she was ok emotionally.

He felt his insides turn when she beamed a smile at him. Her silver curls cascading down her back. She had on a simple pink dress. It fit perfectly on her curves.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. The door man notified me you were coming up." She giggled. He loved the sound.

"I wish my door man did that for me." He joked.

"Well, I kind of asked him to do it. I am bit more cautious than most." She stated.

He nodded. "Never hurts to be cautious." She did not respond.

"Let me just grab my purse and we can get going." She disappeared. Darien looked around.

Darien looked around. Serena had pictures everywhere upon the wall. Pictures of her graduating college, at birthday parties, and the last picture he gazed upon made his stomach lurch. Pictures with her parents.

"Ok, I am ready to go. Where are you taking me?"

"An Italian restaurant uptown." He said to her.

"I do love spaghetti." She said.

"Well then let's be off. I would hate to keep the lady waiting." They walked to his sleek BMW. She looked at him raising her brow.

"What exactly do you do to have a car like this?"

"I rob banks of course." He joked earning a giggle from her. It was hard not to enjoy the sound.

"So you're a bad boy. This should be fun."

"You like bad guys huh?"

"Only if they are really sexy. Have a lot of money and hmm… oh yeah rob banks. I guess you meet two of the criteria." She nudge his arm with a smirk.

Her whit was charming. "If you are insinuating I am not sexy then wait until you see me in this month's GQ for riches bachelors."

"Oh I can hardly wait."

From then on, they had easy conversation on the way to the restaurant.

Once they arrived at the restaurant Serena looked around.

"What exactly did you say you did again?"

"I didn't, I own Shield's Corp." He murmured.

Her eyes nearly bugged out. "What?" She said faintly.

He ignored her as they approached the hostess stand.

"Two for Shields please." He quipped.

"Of course Mr. Shields right his way."

They sat down and he found her staring at him with a glare.

He merely raised a brow.

"You're THE Darien Shields? You might have failed to mention the part where you were a millionaire. I mean from the car I suspected you were well off but this…"

"Does it matter really?" He asked.

"Yes, I mean why would you even want to go on a date with me? Is this some kind of joke or something? I am first grade teacher. I live in a two-bedroom apartment and I am sure my looks are maybe average. SO this is not adding up."

He sighed. "Look Serena, I like you okay? I have been with the rich, famous, and everything in between. I do not want that. I want someone who is not interested in my money or what I could do for her. That was the main reason I was not quick to telling you who I was. As for the average looks part, nothing about you is average. You are beautiful." He took her hand gently in his. A blush stained her cheek.

"Ok… I guess I could understand that."

"Good, now let us eat!"

She giggled. Dinner arrived shortly after.

"It must be hard, doing what you do." She stated.

"I won't pretend it's easy but your job is no walk in the park. You do the job many of us do not want. You are educating our youth… the future."

"You make me seem like a college professor. I teach first graders. However, I would not trade it for the world. It is like each of them are my very own. It is so rewarding seeing each of their little faces light up when they learn something new." A blush stained her cheek.

Serena was more than what Darien expected. The thought pleased him immensely.

"Your family must be proud." He said without even thinking. Shit.

"Uh- yeah they are." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. They sat in silence for a moment.

After dinner, Darien kept mulling over how stupid he was for asking a question about her family.

"I had fun you know." She looked over at him smiling lightly.

He felt his heart flutter. "I did too. Maybe we can do this again?"

She seem to contemplate the question, nodding slowly. "Okay, on one condition."

He smiled. "What's that?"

"I choose our date next time."

He laughed. "Deal."

They pulled in front of her apartment. She turned giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He murmured. His cheek tingled where her kiss was laid. How did this turn into a second date? Darien tried to chalk it up to just keeping track of her wellbeing. However, he could not feel like it was more. He watched her get into her apartment, and like clockwork, she followed her safety routine. He sighed. Silently praying he wish he could take away her secret fears. It was his fault she had them after all…

His cell phone rang.

"Kunzite."

"I have somewhere for you to be."

…

"Listen Tina, if you play the role of a good little girl your mommy and daddy won't have to die." She was crying her little heart wrenching sobs.

"Ok-okay." She nodded.

"Now, remember what you must do."

"I don't want to hurt anybody though!" She cried.

"It's either your nanny or your mommy and daddy. Take your pick." His gruff voice rang out.

She was sobbing uncontrollably now. Through her tears, she saw her nanny crying, she was bound and gagged. She loved her so much how could she hurt her.

The man lowered the gag so the girl could speak.

"Tell her you don't want to live. Tell her its ok today this." He demanded.

She sniffled. "It's ok sweet heart. I know you do not want to hurt me. I love you so much."

He handed the child the gun.

"Now aim for her head. Here, I will help you." Tina was now shaking uncontrollably. He helped her put her finger around the trigger. She closed her eyes.

BAM!

He looked at the small bundle in his arms. He would never know if she would recover from this night. His stomach almost lurched at the scene he came up upon.

"Is my nanny ok?"He heard her little voice ask.

"Yes, sweetheart. She is perfectly fine. Your mommy and daddy are waiting for you." He placed her down at the steps of the police station. She looked up at him. Raising her arms for a hug.

"Thank you for saving me Tuxedo Mask." He placed a kiss upon her cheek and she turned around and ran inside. He watched as her mother and father sobbed. Placing kisses all upon her face. She was finally safe.

He sighed walking into the penthouse. He was almost too late. What would he have done if he were?

"Well done sir. Another one saved." Kunzite congratulated.

Darien snorted. "I do not feel like it was a success. Jeremy Burns is a monster. Tina's father is a judge. Jeremy burns accidentally shot his baby sitter when he was Tina's age. Tina's father did not charge him with anything. When I came upon the scene, he was trying to force Tina to kill her nanny. I was able to get her away from him and disarm him. When I caught him, I asked him why did he did it. He told me Tina's father should have punished him. He ruined his life. He wanted to ruin his daughters. Maybe he already has."

Kunzite took a seat next to Darien. He stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"I don't think he has. Unlike Jeremy, Tina had someone save her before it was too late. You cannot blame yourself for everyone Darien. Tonight was success. Not everyone one is Serena Darien… not everyone is you."

Darien looked at Kunzite sharply. He watch him get up and retire for the evening.

Darien stood and walked to the back balcony. He glanced upon the city he helped protect, and closed his eyes for a moment.

Maybe for tonight he could live in a world that was safe. Tina was safe, Serena was safe, and tonight he could forgive the killers who took his parents away from him.

Tonight was perfect.


End file.
